At present, many vehicles are provided with driving assistance systems. Some driving assistance systems may provide vehicles with information about driving lanes by detecting lane boundaries on a road, such as a lane departure warning system. The lane boundaries may not only include lane marking lines, but also include boundary markers of the entire road such as curbs and guardrails of the road. In order to detect lane boundaries, a conventional driving assistance system usually performs comparison and analysis on an entire lane image to be detected which is taken by a monocular camera and an entire known lane boundary image based on a machine learning method, to recognize regions of the lane boundaries in the lane image to be detected. By research, the inventors found that, in recognizing the lane boundaries in the lane image based on the machine learning method, the conventional driving assistance system needs to go through a very complicated calculation, which may result in lots of calculation resources and time being consumed in the process of detecting the lane boundaries.